


The Right Words

by aStarryNight



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStarryNight/pseuds/aStarryNight
Summary: Ava is having a bad day and somehow Beatrice always knows how to make her feel better.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 20
Kudos: 430





	The Right Words

Ava was having a bad day.

She throws a punch out, but it's easily blocked and countered with a knee to the stomach. The air in her lungs rushes out as she doubles over. Before she even gets a moment to recover, she feels the dizzying experience of being flipped over one’s shoulder and hits the mats hard.

Scratch that. She was having a fucking horrible day.

"What's wrong with you today? Even you're not usually this bad," Lilith says with a raised eyebrow. Bitch hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Wow, thanks," Ava groans, still panting. "I'm just having an off day, so sue me."

"You're the Halo Barer. You're not allowed to have an off day. It could be the difference between life and death."

"I know, I know. Just gimme a minute, I'm still getting the hang of everything." She’s still sprawled on the ground, her muscles are burning and she can feel beads of sweat dripping down her face. Maybe she can distract Lilith somehow and crawl somewhere to take the world’s longest nap.

“Can’t we take a break?” she whines.

“We’ve barely started,” That was not true, they’ve been at it for at least half a hour, forty minutes even. “We still have another hour and a half.”

That, was unfortunately true. 

So with another exaggerated groan, she picks herself up and shifts into the fighting stance she was taught. With a bit of luck, maybe she won’t get knocked down a humiliating number of times.

~~~~~

So apparently she was shit out of luck today.

Not only did she continue to get her ass kicked for the rest of the training session, but gun training with Mary went just as well. She blames Lilith for her shaking arms, as the bullets go wide and she watches Mary get more annoyed in the corner of her eye. Apparently super Halo healing powers don’t extend to tired muscles.

When the lunch bell rings, Ava practically sprints away.

She just wants a little peace and quiet during lunch, but apparently that’s too much to ask for as Lilith sits down beside her. She tries to tune her out as she starts lecturing her on something, pointing to some papers she had with her. She focuses on eating as fast as possible and plotting her escape.

"And Ava, your mission report looks like a child wrote it. I can barely read it."

That was the last straw.

"Can you lay off me for one fucking moment?!" She explodes, hitting the table with one hand. The halo’s energy spills out of her and cracks the table through the middle, splinters flying in every direction. The loud noise reverberates through the room, instantly turning heads around. Fuck.

Lilith remains unperturbed and that pisses Ava off even more, "I'm merely pointing out that you need to put more effort and care into your reports. They are vital for future planning and recon."

"Well I'm sorry my handwriting is shit, it's not like I spent most of my life not being able to fucking move! I couldn't even feed myself until a few weeks ago."

Lilith at least has the sense to look apologetic, but Ava is still too angry to care. The other sisters are all staring and Ava can't take it anymore. She rips the report out of Lilith’s hands and storms away.

~~~~~

Beatrice finds her a little ways out of Cat’s Cradle. Far enough from the view of most people, but close enough to be found if they searched for her. 

“May I?” She gestures to the space next to her. Ava releases a little sigh, nodding. She continues to look at the sky, as Beatrice makes herself comfortable next to her, trying to find more shapes in the clouds. They sit in silence for a while, neither wanting to break the moment.

“Does that look more like a dog or a horse?” Ava points to a particularly fluffy cloud.

Beatrice considers it for a moment, “neither, it’s a rhinoceros.” 

“What? How’s that a rhino?” she draws closer to Beatrice, trying to see it more from her point of view.

Beatrice points up, “see that’s it’s horn. And those are the legs.”

“Ok, I can kinda see the horn, but the legs are too skinny. I say it’s a unicorn!” She exclaims, turning to face Beatrice. Ava’s breath catches as she realizes how close their faces are. Her eyes look molten in the sunlight and Ava is mesmerized. 

“Unicorns don’t exist.”

“Demons and superpowers are real. Unicorns can totally exist.” She replies, still unable to look away. Her face is warm and she really hopes she’s not completely red. Look away Ava, your staring is creepy.

She can pinpoint the second Beatrice realizes how close they’ve gotten. Her eyes widen just a bit, before darting away. She can see her visibly swallow.

Beatrice breaks the moment, clearing her throat and shifting back to create a bit of space, “so I heard you had a rough day.”

Ava groans at the reminder. She had liked the little distraction while it lasted. 

“I didn’t mean to break the table. Nothing seemed to go right today and Lilith just got on my last nerve.” She looks down as she fidgets with her fingers.

“I know Lilith can be... stern.” Not the word Ava would use today, but ok. “But she means well.”

“I know, I know. I’m just frustrated and maybe kinda embarrassed at how many times she kicked my ass.”

“Lilith has been training her whole life. You’ll get there with practice. You’ve already improved a lot.”

Ava perks up at her words and smiles, “you really think so?”

“I know so.” She points to the report Ava forgot she took with her, “can I see it?”

She grimaces, “it’s pretty bad.”

Beatrice takes a look at the crumpled pages, “it’s really not that bad. A little messy, but it’s legible.”

Ava appreciates her attempt to make her feel better, but she knows her handwriting is horrible. It was large and shaky and uneven. Exactly how a child’s writing would look like. She couldn’t seem to keep sentences straight on the page, most of them leaning heavily downwards. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Here,” she passes the two thin books over to Ava.

“What is it?”

“The first one is my daily planner.”

Ava tries to suppress her snort, but by the way Bea shoves her shoulder in exasperation, she’s not quite successful. Of course she would have a planner.

“It’s important to stay organized and to plan ahead,” she reasons, “but, that’s not the point. Open it.”

Ava flips to a random page and stalls, “uh Bea, do you write in Russian or something?” 

Beatrice laughs through her nose, “it’s in English.”

Well shit. Ava peers at it closer and it’s true. The horrible scrawl slowly forms into actual words the more she focuses.

“As you can see, you’re not the only person with bad handwriting. And I don’t have the excuse of being quadriplegic most of my life either.”

“Damn, why the fuck is Lilith shitting on my writing then, when yours is even worse?” Realizing how that sounded, she backtracks quickly, “Not that I want her to be harping on you either.”

“Language.” She chastises gently, but there’s a fond smile tugging at her lips.

“She doesn’t know. I type my reports.” She whispers the last part even though they’re alone, like she’s revealing a huge secret just the two of them will know.

She threw her hands up, “well if I knew that was an option, I would have done that.” Her typing skills are also non-existent, but at least it would look neat.

“My teachers used to call my handwriting the worst chicken scratch they’ve ever seen. You should have seen the number of tutors my parents hired to try to fix it. They gave up eventually, hoped maybe I’d become a doctor so they could excuse it away.”

She gives little tidbits of her parents matter-of-the-factly, like she’s trying to disguise the hurt she feels and it makes Ava so mad. But it isn’t the time for heavy discussions, so she drops it for now.

“You know what’s sad? I did try with that report. I spent hours writing it. Got a hand cramp and everything.”

“You just need to practice and develop your fine motor skills,” Bea points to the second book, “which brings me to the second item.”

It’s a dark blue moleskine notebook. Ava flips through it, “it’s blank.”

“It’s a journal. You can write down your thoughts or doodle or whatever you’d like. It’ll help you practice.” Ava’s growing smile makes her flustered. 

“You got me a gift?” Ava hugs the notebook to her chest, like it’s the most precious thing she’s been given.

There’s a light blush on Beatrice’s cheeks as she looks away for a moment to collect herself.

“It’s nothing big, but I thought it would be helpful.” She grins cheekily, “I would offer to help you practice, but I’d clearly wouldn’t be able to help much.” 

“Hey,” Ava tugs her in for a hug, “it’s a great gift. Thank you, Bea.”

Beatrice’s smile was brighter than the sun as she hugged her back just as tight. Ava buries her face in her neck and murmurs, “thanks for cheering me up too.” 

Somehow she always knew what to say to make her feel better and it meant more than she could ever express.

“It’s my pleasure.” Her voice is breathless and she shivers when she feels Ava’s lips move against her neck.

“I’m going to make a list of ways to annoy Lilith.” She exclaims, breaking the moment.

“That’s- that’s not what I meant.”

“Hey, you said I could write whatever I wanted. No take backs.” With a devily gleeful grin, she jumps up and reaches for Beatrice’s hand.

And all Beatrice could do was reach out and grab it.

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be a small headcanon about Beatrice having horrible handwriting, turned into this whole thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
